Confessions Nocturnes
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Lors d'une patrouille en duo, Willow Rosenberg confie à sa meilleure amie la curieuse attirance qu'elle ressent à l'égard de Tara Maclay, une jeune sorcière.


**Titre:** Confessions Nocturnes (titre emprunté à la chanson du même nom de Diam's et de Vitaa).  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Warner Bros Television Network ainsi qu'à l'United Paramount Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Buffy Summers et Willow Rosenberg.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Tara Maclay et Willow Rosenberg.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (+9).  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 796.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Lors d'une patrouille en duo, Willow Rosenberg confie à sa meilleure amie la curieuse attirance qu'elle ressent à l'égard de Tara Maclay, une jeune sorcière.

* * *

><p>Bras dessus bras dessous, Buffy Summers et sa meilleure amie, Willow Rosenberg, marchaient calmement dans la nuit noire de l'un des cimetières de la ville de Sunnydale.<p>

Un silence pesant régnait entre elles deux.

Willow semblait très nerveuse. Buffy faisait mine d'ignorer le comportement étrange de son amie. Cependant, comme l'angoisse de Willow semblait grandir à vue d'œil, Buffy prit la décision de briser le silence.

_ Willow, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe?  
>_ Je peux te faire confiance, Buffy?, rebondit tout naturellement la jeune sorcière.<br>_ Willow, je ne sais pas si tu es véritablement au courant de cela mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Et crois-moi, sans mauvais jeux de mots, je suis une tombe. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Ton secret me suivra jusque dans la mort – en espérant, bien sûr, que je ne meures pas par inadvertance une seconde fois..., déclara-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. En fait, étant donné ma situation plutôt particulière, je veux que tu saches que, même dans la résurrection, ton secret me suivra!

Willow fut touchée par les mots de sa meilleure amie. Elle restait pourtant réticente à l'idée d'expliquer à Buffy la raison de son étrange comportement.

_ C'est compliqué. Et crois-moi, tu ne me verras plus jamais pareil après cela.  
>_ Je ne suis pas d'accord: peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, tu resteras toujours ma Willow.<br>_ Très bien. Je—tu sais—enfin...

Willow prit une grande inspiration.

_ Alors voilà. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré une fille. Une sorcière. Elle s'appelle Tara. Tara Maclay. Le soir de l'arrivée des Gentlemen en ville, il s'est passé quelque chose de curieux...  
>_ Oui. Je sais. Nous avons perdus nos voix, tenta de deviner Buffy.<br>_ Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Buffy, je n'ai plus le sentiment d'être la même. Elle—nous sommes liées, Tara et moi. Pour nous sauver de la poursuite des Gentlemen, nous avons fait un tour de magie. Nous avons déplacé un distributeur de boissons à l'aide de nos pouvoirs. Et—j—je—je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela. C'était... bizarre. Et d'une puissance incroyable! J'ai eu l'impression de sentir sa force vitale se déverser en moi. Et depuis, chaque soir, je ressens le besoin d'aller la voir dans sa chambre. Et cela ne concerne pas seulement la magie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
>_ Ah..., dit Buffy, maintenant qu'elle venait de comprendre ce à quoi sa meilleure amie faisait allusion. Oh mon Dieu!<p>

Buffy écarquilla les yeux.

Willow grimaça. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

_ Je le savais. Ta réaction est... méprisante! Je suis persuadée que je te dégoûte.  
>_ Mais non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi..., déclara Buffy, en soupirant. Si je me suis exclamée: « Oh mon Dieu! », ce n'est pas parce que tu t'offres des sessions nocturnes avec une demoiselle. En fait, c'est parce qu'il y a un vampire juste derrière toi.<p>

Prenant conscience de son erreur, Willow s'écarta sur le côté et Buffy fit disparaître la bête sanguinaire en un battement de cil. Ce faisant, Buffy se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

_ Alors tu veux dire que tu...?, reprit Buffy.  
>_ Je ne peux pas le nier. Je ne peux plus le nier. Je suis attirée par elle. Et ça m'effraie. J'ai peur de ce qui m'arrive, Buffy. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de faire parti de ce côté de la rivière. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Il n'y a aucune logique dans ce que je ressens pour Tara.<br>_ Je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste de l'amour. Mais, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu me dis et que tu l'aimes, je ne peux que de dire de foncer tête baissée. Okay, c'est un fait, tu seras ma toute première amie lesbienne, après Riley, mais je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je tiens tellement à toi que l'idée de te rejeter pour ça ne me viendrait jamais, tu entends, « jamais » à l'esprit. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Oz, tu as bien le droit à ta part.  
>_ Ma part?<p>

Buffy émit un petit rire.

_ De bonheur, Willow. Je veux te voir heureuse. Et si Taba—Tata...  
>_ Tara!, l'interrompit Willow.<br>_ Et si Tara, excuse-moi, peut te rendre heureuse et bien je ne peux que de dire de foncer. Et je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promets. Mais, avant que tu ne t'engages dans quoi que ce soit, j'exige de rencontrer cette demoiselle.

Willow attrapa sa meilleure amie dans les bras. Buffy déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Et main dans la main, elles se rendirent dans la chambre d'étudiant qu'elles partageaient afin de plonger dans les bras du divin Morphée.


End file.
